Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a heat insulation wall. The heat insulation wall has two outer, at least essentially vacuum-tight surface layers. These surface layers are disposed at a distance from one another and are connected to one another in vacuum-tight fashion by means of a connecting profile, which extends along their contour. The connecting profile has an essentially U-shaped design in cross section and is composed of a plurality of profile sections. The surface layers together with the connecting profile enclose an evacuable space. The evacuable space is filled with an evacuable thermal insulation material.
The outer wall shells of heat insulation walls based on vacuum insulation technology are generally formed from stainless or corrosion-protected steel plate and are spaced apart from one another. The outer wall shells are connected to one another by a connecting profile, which is fastened in vacuum-tight fashion by welding to both wall shells. In the majority of cases, the connecting profile is subdivided into individual lengthwise sections, in order to make production cost-effective and, moreover, to enable the production tolerances and form tolerances to be compensated at its joining site between the two outer shell walls. However, this type of construction and assembly of a connecting profile requires connecting the individual sections to one another in vacuum-tight fashion. The point of connection in these connecting profiles has been designed both as a butt joint and as a lap joint, the joining sites being connected to one another by welding. In order to be able to introduce or transfer tension forces onto the connecting profiles required for their proper welding and, at the same time, to avoid heat-induced distortion between the parts being connected during the welding operation (such distortion is a possible cause of leaks), the thickness of the material from which the connecting profiles are made has been chosen to be in the same order of magnitude as that of the shell walls.